Current waste management processes for manure from medium to large animal husbandry operations fall into three basic types. Small and some medium size confinement operations apply the produced effluent as fertilizer, often causing odor complaints. Aerobic digestion of the waste requires that the waste be liquefied, and air be bubbled through the waste water to sustain oxygen using bacteria as they break down the solid and liquid wastes. Anaerobic digestion of the waste occurs when bacteria that do not use oxygen dominate the process. This occurs rapidly if the air injection system fails in the aerobic digester, or by design in an anaerobic lagoon, or naturally if the waste is allowed to accumulate untreated. Anaerobic digestion includes bacteria that use sulfur and release hydrogen sulfides, which are the compounds that cause odor complaints.